The spectacular Spiderman and the Black Beetle
by Xaviershadow
Summary: Xavier Yaphet Zephros turns into a beetle style hero by a radio active beetle bite
1. Chapter 1

The spectacular Spiderman and the black beetle

Most people wake up to the smell of eggs bacon or pancakes or the sight of their moms or put it bluntly I'm not most people my parents live across America and the put me here back in the seventh grade I was let's say adopted by police chief George Stacy funny last name and I've been in new york since the seventh grade and meet my best friends peter parker harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy I didn't know at first but she was the captain's daughter I knew them since the since 7th grade we were all new to each other and grew close and here we are in the 11th grade . here I am in bed no bacon no pancakes and no eggs no parents but for some reason I get up why , no idea how with a groan so I took a shower and a put on my usual clothes green shirt and blue jeans With blue vans and grabbed my black back pack I waited till my ride got here at seven down in the lobby with coffee in one hand and the daily bugle paper ion the other reading about a masked hero who swings with a web and wall crawls then I heard a honk "my rides here" I told myself and put down the coffee and the paper then got out of the building the I saw the police cruiser and took shot gun I got in "morning captain hey Gwen" they both greeted me with a good morning we drove off to m3 high school I was excited about being back from science camp with Gwen even though I was the trouble maker there and I got in trouble .when we got back the captain and got a long lecture if anything like this happens again that I would be grounded so I told him fine. I grabbed one of the captain's doughnuts. by the time we got their I had finished it and we got out "I'll see at home sweetie" "okay bye dad" she said "Xavier hold up" "what another lecture" "no but you have to be at my house by dinner and your house by 11 no exceptions okay" "fine captain" I agreed "oh and look after Gwen okay" he said "don't worry" so I left the car and joined Gwen. Harry came shortly then Peter "hey guys how did summer treat you" "science camp was fun when Xavier wasn't pulling pranks ""still can't believe you did that stunt what were you thinking" "I'd be fun to jump the water fall" I responded slyly "the world tour stunk my dad was locked in board room so spent it in boredom should have stayed in town with you Pete at least we could have done nothing together so are you ready to face the torcher that is m cubed" "it'll be different Pete said while looking and Sally admiral one of m3 cheerleader he approached her slowly put down his bag "is he" harry started "I think he is" Gwen said "go Pete" I yelled but then rejection hit him like a wrecking ball then she started to shout "he did" they said then he was talking to flash his bully since I've known him then he got pushed fell and they ate his lunch then came back to us "don't worry Pete women are like gambling you need luck" then Gwen gave me the looked "okay not all women" the look didn't scare me but I didn't like being the bad guy then the bell rang and we went to our classes then after class Gwen and peter stayed behind to talk with the teacher but I had to go. After school peter went to Harry's house and me and Gwen talked she told about E.S.U and all that. "so how have you been since you know" "still hurts cant believe that bug just" then my spine shivered and everything when black and white I looked at Gwen she talked but she seemed far away then I closed my eyes and then everything was normal "sorry Gwen its nothing common let go "she looked at me with worry "come on Gwen I'm fine" in reality I wasn't my every fiber of my body screamed.

Once we got to esu we waited for Pete but then he showed and with no shoes he was talking to someone on the phone "listen I gotta go Gwen's giving me the look" "I was so not giving you the look then we got in the lab. It was huge there were lizards and a container a giant tank then someone asked about me "who is this" they said "he's our friend just here to watch " Gwen stated "my names Xavier Yaphet Zephros " I saw a guy in a lab coat. I shook his hand and noticed he had a metal arm .then I couldn't help myself "sooooo what's up doc" and smiled the big guy in black just laughed .after we waited for the bus peter had money problems but I didn't think much of it then the bus came and I got in with Gwen .we got to her house just about two hour before dinner so I went in .The house was deserted as usual she went upstairs I just stayed in the living room and took a nap I had a nightmare I was a bug a black bug in the darkest room then something happened an explosion then I saw me covered in beetles the my face engulfed by beetles they ate my face and replaced with a beetle head then I woke up I was sweating I wiped my forehead the went into the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw the beetle faced me then I close my eyes and I was back the normal I knocked on Gwen's room "Gwen I'm taking a shower k" I closed the door and took a shower then in went down stairs it was dinner time so I ate a little then left to my apartment three block down and went into my room then the captain called to see if I was alright and I was but I took a walk . I went toward and silver spoon to calm my nerves but when I looked in I saw my beetle face and ran I was seriously freaked out and scared l went into an ally trying to calm myself then a truck came speeding in the ally for no good reason "stop I yelled the I ran toward the dumpster "this is crazy I said the I climbed the dumpster and it lifted my I couldn't see who was driving by then the truck lifted the dumpster only way out was by jumping the building so I took a deep breath and jumped I jumped surprisingly high but not high enough then something happened I was sticking to the wall so I climbed carefully up to safety the I ran the person from the truck had different Ideas he got up the building and chased me mad jumped the building I was scared so I didn't look back then I hit a dead end it was ether fall of let the guy arch my I already took a leap why not the I jumped and started to fall the something appeared on my back and around my waste the I heard humming and I was air born I had black wing the guy left as he saw me flying he didn't see me or I him It was too dark then I flew away toward my apartment I could not believe it I flew I stuck to was like that spider man then I thought of it why not I could be a hero so I devised an suit that would disguise myself it took about three hours but I did it but my wing were gone I tried to get them back but they didn't I wonder why I hope I can stick to walls I tried it thank god so I tried the suit on it fit perfectly all black but I need a mask I looked into the mirror and the bug was their but I wasn't afraid in fact I stared it down and wrote down all its feature and copied it as well as I could and made a make with big with eyes and black all around the mask eyes would widen and close with my eyes . I got on the roof of the building and jumped suddenly my wings popped out my suit didn't tear thank god and I flew "yeah" I screamed I got into the city a lot of people saw me then I saw something a tanked full of gas was going crazy I saw closely and saw two guys laughing in sided not on my watch l went down and toughed the ground the tanker speed if I don't do this the what was the point the tanked hit but I grabbed it the we got to a bride about 3 stories high the tanker stopped but the tank didn't fell off the bridge no I yelled and flew quickly the catch it people looked up and the tanker they all embraced themselves but nothing happened they all looked at me then they ran and I put the tanker down safely I was okay then police can the pointed their guns at me "put your hands where we can see the I flew then they started shooting I felt nothing though and flew to my apartment I took off the suit and went to bed.


	2. Chappter 2 Aliance

I'm back to make the second chapter I do not own spectacular Spiderman if I did IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN CANCELED

The Spectacular Spiderman and the Black Beetle

Chapter 2: Alliance

I woke up the next morning sore problem from lifting the tanker I put my beetle suit under my clothes I put on a black shirt with white sleeves and black pants and I put on my blue vans I my dirty blonde hair alone and put my gloves and mask in my back pack and went down to the lobby to wait for my ride .then it came and I went inside the police cruiser and went to school after school I climbed the building secretly and I changed into the black beetle. I went to a tall building there I saw something I was familiar a red and blue suited person I crept up on him but he caught on and webbed me I broke I though "only want to talk" I disguised my voice why I don't know why "listen I was almost bird food yesterday" he said then I realized I know that voice so I took a shot "peter" I still wondering if its him or not "no" he said "who's peter" "your peter" "no I'm not" I took of my mask "peter it's me Xavier" "Xavier what happened to you man" "not sure I had nightmares the I turned into a beetle then before you know it I can fly" I demonstrated

"wait the other night " he started "that was me" "wow man I can't believe it" he said "me too" then we heard an alarm "listen I need to get that " he said "let me come with" "fine but keep up" then he jumped. l put my stuff down and jumped I was falling behind spider then he spun a web and started to web swing my wings popped out and I fly at the same steed as him then shortly we got to a bank he perched on a pole as I was hovering then the crooks come out I swooped down to catch one "I think you forgot you change" I quipped like a pro and tossed him back inside the bank spider man took on two crooks dodging their attacks. then three crooks ran at me with wooden bats they all swung then their bats broke "three strikes your all out" then I knocked them all out the Spiderman webbed them up "I can get used to this uhhh" "Black Beetle" I told him .

"all righty then Black Beetle let's do this more often" then my cell rang "got to take this I flew up and took the call "hello" I answered it was Gwen "Xavier you said you would meet me here after you did your homework" Gwen said scolding me a bit . "yeah I just finished I'm on my homework um where do you what me to go to" I asked "esu you said you'd be here" she said worried "alright on my way there now see you later by" then I hung up "listen Gwen wants me at esu so I got to go" "right esu I totally forgot" "race you there" I said eagerly "you're on" then he sling shot himself in the direction of esu and I flew behind him.

We finally got to esu both about thirty minute late then I stayed till it was quitting time 9:30 "Gwen look at the time we did to go now or your dads going to get mad" she yawned I could see she was tired "alright lets go" "come on Pete lets go" then he joined us on leaving"

After dropping off Pete at home me and Gwen went to her house for dinner when we turned to her door step the captain stepped out "hi dad sorry were late it's just that I lost track of time and" "it's alright besides I need to talk to Xavier any ways" I started panicking then he handed me something it was a flyer with a picture of a motor cycle on it "what's this I asked" Xavier I started to take the early shift at work from 5:30 till 6 o'clock so I won't have time to drop you kids of or pick you guys up" I looked at the flyer "so" he looked at me "so you're going to take a class for driving" "for a motor cycle but I don't even have one" then he opened the garage next to his cruiser I saw a metallic black sports bike" "wow for me" "you can only drive it if you get your license it won't take long 3 weeks tops then you can start riding it for now you can use the sub way but it's not safe with crooks and all that so when you do get your license you will come here and pick up Gwen under stood " "yes sir " I replied then we went inside to eat dinner after dinner I left for home I was tired stuffed and pumped .i put of my suit and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Electro-fied

Sorry this took so long to write I just have little motivation so her it sis

Chapter 3 Electro-fied

It was late at night Peter Gwen and I were at E.S.U I was there to help any way that I could then everyone turned the attention to a large tank I got in with the group

"Hey guy what's this I said putting my face up to the tank

"These are genetically altered raisin eels "Eddie said optimistically

"Yes and the generate bio electricity I we harness it we could have a clean source of energy " stated

Then peter walked up to the tank "you might Want to clean the tank" he said knocking ion the glass it was true the tank seemed dirty it was greenish

"It is clean the water I call it sludge increases the ells bio signatures" he said

"Yes in fact so much we are forced to upgrade the tank" then the guy working on something next to the tank said "we" sarcastically

"I stand corrected we are forcing max to upgrade the tank" he said playfully "all I'm saying" then wife came with their son Billy "it's getting late so I'm going to take Billy home"

"sorry I guess I lost track of time" "you no" she replied "I have to stay here till max finishes but you take Billy home" then she looked at us "you should send them three to it is a school night" so we left then peters phone rang "it's my aunt may warning system ,hey aunt may I know its late we just left the lab so I'm going to make sure Gwen gets home safe then I'm on my way" then he hung up and we left .

The next day peter was late to biology class I couldn't hear but flash said something about biology class the teacher passed out the test we took the other day I got a b+ and I was proud of myself the I joined peter after class .the teacher called peter over so we went then he called Liz Allan one of m3 cheerleaders

"Ms. Allan since we want that grade to rise I will appoint Mr. Parker as your tutor" then she looked at Sally and Flash "nerd is so not the hot accessory this year"  
"quality time with punny parker I rather fail'

"Study with Petey I don't think so couldn't flash tutor me instead

I instantly broke out with laughter; it was hilarious that Liz could learn anything from flash. "I don't think you understand we want your grade to go up" the teacher replied by then we left class after school me and Pete wee at the silver spoon trying to teach Liz biology she kept ignoring Pete while I just sat there a few minutes I would leave for home then out of nowhere someone ran out of the silver spoon me and Pete were thinking the same thing "listen this is something you need not me so when you ready to learn let me know" we ran o9f I was impressed that was confident peter sprinkled with Spiderman we ran toward the nearest ally and changed into our costumes the he sling shot himself as I jumped and started flying . We could see him he ran down the street as he bumped into people man this guy was clumsy. the we got close Spiderman took out his camera and started to take pictures 'what are you doing I said " "getting paid " he said then ha webbed the crook "that was too easy Petter took more shots of the mugger and me the he took of his mask the streams of electricity shot from his head and shocked me"ahhhhhhhhh" I screamed I fell down and picked myself up then he came closer to me "you shouldn't have done that" he said , his voice sounded statically then I flew up and put on my new weapon I made ,it was a laser like weapon that would either hurt someone or put some distance between me and anybody I put it on mild and shot .the color of the laser was black I called the weapon beetle zapper the fuel beetle juice . it got half way toward him then he shot electricity it was a standoff but I could hold it for ever then he put more juice into the attack I was weak and he over powered me and he electrocuted me bad I fell down to the ground he came close too close he raised his hands and amplified his power I closed my eyes and told myself this would hurt the Spiderman swung at him and attempted a swing kick he got close before electro put up so force elide and blocked his attack Spiderman fell down and electro faced him I got up and got Spiderman and flew up we hide behind the bill board the peters phone rang "keep him busy ' then I started shooting at him I got a few good shot at him but nothing that made him fall then I hid behind the building come on Pete I could really use some help then he swung over the bill oared and he was gone .

The next day we checked how to photos came out they turned out blurry. Then Gwen told us something had hap [penned to max the electrician. "not only do we not recognize him we attack him" "peter you can't blame he did try to fry us" "not after we tried to fry him" then we left for so later Liz Allan came in and asked for Pete we all stared then she talked to Eddie while dry Coners went into his office then Pete showed her the eels.

Suddenly the lights flickered the a blast of electricity busted open the doors then electro came in

"where's " we stood still the he thou everything on the table "tell me or ' then dry Coners stepped out of kiss office 'max I'm right here' 'cure me " he shouted 'max I will I just need time"

Then Eddie tried to tackle max then he was distracted let's go come on through the back door we ran to the nearest building while Gwen called the police

"Gwen Xavier where Pete ' I looked back and saw he wasn't there "go inside I go for peter " I ran toward the building and changed into my costume the I jumped the building and saw the spider was hanging on a web so I jumped down "guys I know it's not a cure but how about some chill pills 'he quipped " you two" he started "yeah us two listen I made a mistake but know I want to help" then they shook hands and pet ergot shot in I turned my attention to Eddie and the Coners I helped the out of here and stepped back inside and Spiderman sealed it with webbing "my only chance at a cure' then he looked at us and started to discharge at us so much we went out the door . We picked our self's up

"That's it the gloves arte off then he shot at us, we dodged it. then we saw a guy with a phone he was in the way so I took his phone and through so you want to stay or play fetch the he ran .Spiderman put on a glove and grabbed electro and through him I stood beside him "see you can dish it out but you can't awe" he shot us toward the metal tower "you think you can hide there he use his electricity as a boost then he electrified the entire tower I put on my beetle zapper on middle and started shooting him Peter's phone rang as i was fighting. It was his aunt then he hung up I was about out of beetle juice then electro shot the letter won the tower toward the college indoor pool then peter swung toward me "beetle new need a plan" then he looked at the pool "or the world largest dunk tank the I positioned myself above the pool the Pete swung into action and tossed electro toward the hole on the roof that lead to the pool but the electro shot himself up "I'll just turn up the power he shouted then I turned to my beetle zapper and turned it to max ironic isn't it "then I shot it at him you turn up the power then I turn up the juice and it completely over powered him then he fell into the pool the water shot right up and wet me we could here to sires as we left electro to the police and left

The next day peter met with Liz and asked him what was he thinking then flash shoed up and Pete came to me Gwen and harry 'ash you tried peter her los besides you tried to teach she just didn't listen 'year her loss' 'I tried to help I reached out and she brushed me away the trick is to never stop trying.

Finally please review


	4. Chapter 4 Cross Speices Collide

Sorry this took so long but here it is the next chapter and if you have ideas let me know make suggestions and I will put them in acknowledging them to the person who suggested

I don't own spectacular Spiderman

I'm not a morning person ,but you know what morning could care less so I woke up and took a shower and put on my clothes with my suit underneath and ran down stair .Then I remembered and dug into my pocket and pulled out a motorcycle license then I went to the garage and turned on the light and saw my motor bike she was a beaut so I ran back upstairs got two Leather jackets and stuffed one under the seat with a helmet and got on put on my helmet and rode to Gwen's house 3 block away . Once I got there and rang the bell like 4 times till someone came out it was the Gwen's dad. "Captain why you are still here" I asked. "I just leaving now its early why are you here" he pondered then I looked at my watch and saw it was 5:15 .holy crap I thought "your welcome to go Inside I made breakfast for Gwen but you can have some quiet though she's still sleeping so be quiet " so I went inside to the kitchen to see waffles on the table eight to be exact so I snatches 3 and set them on a plate an poured maple syrup poured orange juice and started munching . The after have the waffles are gone Gwen came down in her pajamas and yawed then looked at me and I her it was awkward with my fork in my mouth. "waffles" I asked "yes please" then I got up got her a plate and set her some waffles and I continued eating "so I'm not convince your here just for waffles" she said with a smile I chuckled " I'm here to drive you to school" then we continued eating " then I decide to make small talk " so Gwen ever think you're going to get a boyfriend " then she choked and grabbed my juice to clear her throat "that my juice " then after long silence . "what " she said softly "you ever think you'll get a boyfriend " "that's not on my to do list Xavier why do you ask" "because the fall formal Is coming and you don't have a date of boyfriend " "I might not even go ,don't think anyone will go with someone like me " she said sadly "Gwen this is the exact reason why 2/3 of the school is not going I mean look at me you don't see me wait for chicks to say hi , i get up in their face ,not that you should do that but still you can't do nothing " "says the guy who keeps getting shot down by every girl in the school" she said while giggling. " still I have dignity and pride for each one even though I got shot down " "have ever been with a girl " she asked " just once but it was before We met "I told her remembering " now finish up and get dressed " after we finished up breakfast then we stepped outside then I turned to the side way and I handed Gwen a pink helmet and a leather jacket the I got on and she got on and gamed onto my waste "hold on "the we drove once we got to school we got to school people stared . once we got of I walked Gwen to the front of the school where Peter and Harry were "hey guys" they greeted "hey" i said "dude everyone's staring " Harry stated "yeah cause I'm awesome "Harry Peter and Gwen laughed "true story" I added "then we went to class after school the bell rang the front of the school flooded with student i was trying to find Pete and Gwen so we could hang for a bit before E.S.U then i spotted him and approached then he bent down to tie his shoe the out of nowhere a water balloon splashed behind him then he stood up the more water balloons came and he went spider man on then and dodge then now everyone was watching Peter I looked up it was Flash Thompson and Kenny Kong then Peter spoke "come on quarterback can't you 'splash' "right on his face it looked painful. then next one was throne he closed his eyes so I raced in front of him and caught it everyone looked at me they starred with awe how did catch that the a few more water balloons were thrown at me the something happened my vision was slowed I could concentrate on the ballooned then I grabbed them and squashed each one and cached the last one then everything went normal 'great now I look to good ' I though then had an idea, popped the water balloon .sometimes you have to take a dive. flash was ready with another water balloon me and Peter drenched in water .this was going to hurt then a shadow fell apron me it was Gwen "Gwen move" I whispered but she didn't respond I just could not believe Gwen she had guts maybe even two "move geekette " "please if you could hit a target under pressure you wouldn't have missed the goal in our biggest game we had last year you chocked like a cat with a hair ball." then someone armed me I was Randy "need some aloe Vera for that burn " then we all walked away . we arrived at E.S.U "anything is better than standing there and taking it" said Gwen in a ticked tone "standing there and taking it is nerd survive 101 " Peter replied "hello what's my excuse " I butted in ."I still have trouble " Peter said in a worried voice "still no pics of Spiderman don't worry you smart you'll figure it out " "so smart I can't figure out how to get money to smart be Flash's drench boy "Gwen laid her hand on Peter's head "I'm so not letting you wish your brain away" " yeah Pete it's one of your best qualities" " then we walked in the lab Eddie was sweeping then I noticed that came in the room pushing a cart then had both arms .i noticed there was cake then someone said chocolate. After a few hours we were playing arm games arm wrestling then Martha Coners said something that caught my attention "curt take off your shirt" "are you kidding its freezing in here" she just starred "alright " he took of his coat then his shirt his back had something I went close and plucked it he winced . as examined it , it was green " what is it " Gwen asked "a scale " hours later we still were trying to fugue out what to do "lizard DNA is more primitive than human DNA " Curt was working on the board till he forgot how to write " I'm regressing I feel the change ahhhhh " Martha Coners went to comfort him " the DNA is regenerating faster that I can ID them" " wait bro what if we work from the other end make human DNA to knock out the lizard DNA " "nice try bro but" " wait " Martha interrupted " that could work a gene cleanser " " yes why didn't i see it before my notes they'll have all that you'll need" Curt said with a heavy sigh have his face was invaded by scales "so it'll remove any none human DNA " stated Gwen .me and Peter shared a look . we knew what I could do to us then curt was struggling to stand and breath he clichéd his head in pain " Curt " Martha said in worry " I made a terrible mistake aahhhh "I shielded Gwen from the horror that unfolded in front of me grew claws his skin changed to scales his body changeling his head compressed and his jaw grew the bad teeth an inch long he whipped out a tail and he snarled a torn the lab apart " curt do you recognize me" Martha said getting close then Eddie tacked him "Dr. Coners were just whoa " then he got throne of and hit Peter with Billy standing next to him then Dr. Coners or should I say Lizard jumped through the sky light and smashed through the window and ran off the glass was falling so I braced myself then I ran to Peter "Pete to okay "then Eddie ran off " I'll follow the doc and phone in on the location " then Peter walked back " it's getting late I should go home " " Peter you can't go we have to help" he hesitated "sorry aunt may worries " " Gwen I have to make sure he dies get hurt on the way home but ill see you tomorrow take the bike though you know how to ride right then I handed her the keys and I ran off with Pete .we snuck into the closest ally and he webbed our stuff we changed into our costume and he hopped the building "now if I was a 6'5 lizard instead of a 5'6 soul user where would I go then we heard commotion coming from the subway "underground" I stated and we went In the lizard was causing chaos me and spider do the best we could on beating up the lizard but it slanted us then got Pete u walked towards me and opened its jaw j held his jaw open he had my head in his jaw I could smell his horrid stench he called breath I couldn't breathe I didn't get air then I got dark and his jaws clamped down on my head j let go this was it I was dead but then something happen well nothing happened his jaws gnawed at me but I was okay I saw my both being protected "beetles don't break easily " I quipped as his kicked him away then he hit on top of the train Eddie got aboard spider still down and I was about done so I jumped at the train but the lizard used its tail to pound me down "shit" I thought not wanting to swear I clenched my teeth as he got away on the train the spider got up webbed the train and grabbed me as we tackled lizard then he pounded me inside the train the car was full" everyone inside the first car the spider crashed the ceiling lizard was about to have his head till some lady smacked him I grabbed his head and smack him down then he though me to the last car suddenly he through spider up and came crashing in a window in the last car and used me to crash the last car where spider was we fell but spider man didn't give up he spun a web and grabbed me wet again but lizard had other plans he tossed spider a piece of steel to cut his web and we tumbled down " damn got away " then I noticed his hand was webbed "what happened " I asked "lizard banged up me pretty good" "what now " I asked "I high tail it back to the lab you follow the lizard okay" "okay then we split . I reached to the train the lizard had not noticed me so I hitched a ride the we stopped the lizard got off and Eddie followed and I after him I snuck around to find out he was headed for the zoo once inside he went to a reptile infested house it was damp and hot the lizard went for a swim I loaf track between the lizard and gators suddenly Eddie and Spiderman saw me and ran to me "he's right their taking a swim " I told them "we have to make him drink the gene cleanser " stated Eddie " be my guest " then out if nowhere the lizard jumped and snatched me with his jaws and took me under he hugged me tightly then I couldn't breathe it was hopeless I pass out for o few minutes till the picked me up "awe that hurt " I said massaging my arm "we have to slow him down " then spider's eyes widened "that it then he sewing away and Eddie and I went after him we arrived to the polar bear habitat "dunk him in here and he'll slow up" " just enough to pour a little gene cleanser down his throat but first you have to get him here with lizard bait " then they looked at me " awe geez" moments later I was running for the cold water a tumbled down he opened his jaw to clutch me head again from the corner of my eye I could see spider launching himself from a done but the his cell rang 'shit ' I thought then I grabbed him to late he swung me aside and tacked Spiderman he almost dropped the cleanser . then he grabbed Pete with his tail then he grabbed me with his arms and he started with me this was it he was going to eat me I though " had a good run " I said the Billy came skate boarding "dad don't you don't have to be a lizard you'll still my dad he tossed up aside Spiderman fell on the bars as I fell into the pool it took one second to hit me " cold " I yelled then spider tacked lizard toward me 'crap' I thought then the landed on me lizard then gnawed at me again Spider tried to help but he got knocked down he mounted us and started to claw the spider webbed the kids board to hold his jaw the poured the gene cleanser "there you go gene cleanser removes you toughest stains ketchup mustard even lizard DNA " he quipped as he got smack some more suddenly the lizard hesitated and his tail and right arm disappeared the he tumbled into spiders arms it was over . the next day we were gathered at lab we were looking at the daily bugle head line sideman vs. lizard " who could have taken these " " read the by line " Peter Parker then they looked at Pete " see no pictures of Billy or to prove he's the " then he was interrupted by Eddie " bro you ditched the antidote to take pictures " then he was fired I was ticked " oh yeah it's okay to forget this lizard ever happened it's okay that he turned into to the lizard trying to heal millions but god forbid that Peter make an honest buck to help the woman who raised him " then I stormed of . The end


End file.
